<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Cooking Is Better Than Takeout by itsukoii, socialriotbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042413">Home Cooking Is Better Than Takeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii'>itsukoii</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch'>socialriotbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub, Dominant Ruki (the GazettE), Dominant Uruha (the GazettE), Eproctophilia, Farting, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Verbal Humiliation, and they were ROOMMATES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reason behind Reita's recent breakup is revealed, Ruki and Uruha go down a more unconventional path of cheering their friend up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Reita (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Cooking Is Better Than Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an rp between socialriotbitch and myself that we've had completed for some time, but have only recently gotten around to editing and posting! please read the tags and be respectful. thank you! we hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think the food’s starting to kick in,” Ruki said as his stomach rumbled, the pressure in his tummy increasing, and he rubbed a hand over it in an attempt to soothe the cramps.</p><p>“Yeah, same,” Uruha said, his brows slightly furrowed where he was sitting on the other end of the couch, and Ruki sent him a sympathetic glance. He felt his pain, quite literally. Of course, they’d put themselves in this position voluntarily, but Ruki felt they still deserved some sympathy since they’d done it for Reita’s sake. They were just being good friends, really.</p><p>It was pure chance that had put Uruha in the same bar as Reita’s ex a few nights earlier, and unfortunately for the ex, Uruha had been too drunk to be courteous. Reita had been down after the breakup, which Uruha hadn’t found fair, because Reita was truly such a sweet guy, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would break up with him. When the ex, more than a little tipsy himself, had admitted to breaking up with Reita because he couldn’t handle his fetish, Uruha had wanted to punch him. So he was perhaps a little overprotective of his roommates, still, it wasn’t fair to break up with Reita because of something he couldn’t control.</p><p>Ruki had been the one to convince him he’d made the right choice in merely telling the guy off and taking a train home. Reita was better off without him, he’d said, and Uruha was forced to agree, he didn’t want Reita dating a jerk like that, anyway. The following day, while Reita was out running errands, Uruha and Ruki had taken to Google, doing their best to research Reita’s fetish and figure out how they could satisfy him. Reita definitely deserved it.</p><p>If only it didn’t involve so much pain, Ruki thought to himself as he shifted so he was sitting on his side, closing his eyes and groaning as he ripped a short fart, the pressure in his tummy easing up for a moment before returning full force.</p><p>“Did you have to aim that at me?” Uruha said with a half grin, fanning in front of his face with his hand.</p><p>“Shut up, you’re worse,” Ruki mumbled, shooting Uruha a glare as he sank back into the seat. Uruha had been at it for a while already, and Ruki scrunched his nose as his own scent mixed with Uruha’s.</p><p>“It’s a perfectly normal process.”</p><p>“That may be, but it doesn’t make it any less gross.”</p><p>While Uruha and Ruki had occupied the living room, Reita was in his own room, playing some game, claiming he was uninterested in the movie they’d chosen for the night. They didn’t blame him, they’d purposely chosen a bland flick with a flimsy plot, neither of them planning on actually paying attention to the TV much longer. They’d just needed to get a good rhythm going, so to speak, and Uruha made the call once he realised Ruki was ready, calling out to Reita as loudly as he could.</p><p>A moment later Reita appeared in the doorway, looking almost annoyed that he’d been interrupted, only his head sticking out. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Movie night isn’t the same without you,” Uruha said and faked a pout, patting the couch seat next to him, strategically between him and Ruki, right in the crossfire.</p><p>“I told you, if you pick an interesting movie, I’ll join you,” Reita said and sighed. He really didn’t feel like watching whatever garbage they’d put on, not when he could spend that time grinding for better loot instead.</p><p>“Come on, it’s almost over, anyway.”</p><p>“Exactly, why would I watch the last fifteen minutes of a movie when I don’t even know what it’s about?” Reita said, rolling his eyes at Uruha.</p><p>“Because we could always watch something else when this finishes,” Uruha started, but was cut off by Ruki, who seemed to have had enough of Reita’s excuses.</p><p>“Just get over here,” he said firmly, and Reita bit his lip against a reply, nodding and closing the door behind him, walking over to the couch.</p><p>He’d just barely sat down before he shot up like his ass was on fire, clamping his fingers over his nose. “Oh hell no, which one of you is responsible for the smell?”</p><p>“Both of us, I don’t think the second dinner was a good idea,” Uruha said, holding back a grin, rubbing his tummy so Reita would understand.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you can stew in your own stink, I’m leaving,” he said, about to move when he was stopped by Ruki’s glare.</p><p>“The fuck you are. Sit down,” he said, and Reita didn’t miss the commanding tone to his voice. Against his better judgement, he reluctantly sank back down on the couch, frowning in displeasure.</p><p>Reita’s aversion to their company didn’t actually have that much to do with the discomfort of the smell, but it was as good an excuse as any. The real reason, which no one, least of all his roommates, could ever find out, was that even the short whiff he’d gotten before he covered his nose earlier had stirred something in him, something he’d hoped he could push back down before anyone noticed. He’d managed to keep his secret this long, and he wouldn’t lose tonight.</p><p>Of course, that was easier said than done when Uruha lifted his feet on the couch, raising his ass and ripping a fart so loud Reita shot him an undignified glare. “Dude.”</p><p>“Can’t help it,” Uruha mumbled, pretending to watch the TV.</p><p>“Aim it the other way, at least,” Reita said and sighed, trying to make himself comfortable. A second later, the cushion stirred beneath him, this time from his other side, and he looked up just in time to catch the pain on Ruki’s face before his expression softened again.</p><p>Reita silently cursed himself as he realised his body was starting to respond, his spine tingling with beginning arousal, tempting him to take his hand away from his face and just bask in the stench. It would be a long night, for sure, and he had his work cut out for him keeping Uruha and Ruki from discovering his boner.</p><p>Giving his distended tummy a pat, Ruki caught Uruha's gaze with his own. The raven-haired man returned it with a smirk before his eyes closed in on the man between them, who was now shifting somewhat oddly. Excellent.</p><p>The movie was of no interest to any one of them, though Reita kept his eyes on the television as a faux distraction from the arousal lashing at his senses.</p><p>"Ugh," Ruki groaned then, his eyes narrowing at nothing in particular as a painful cramp wracked his abdomen. Leaning his upper body to one side – away from Reita – he let slip a lengthier fart than any of his previous, muffling against the couch cushion in the other man's direction, specifically. The release of gas forced a small breath of relief from his lips, which turned up into a smirk after seeing Reita's eyebrows furrow.</p><p>Over his nose he still had his hand, though it wasn't very effective at filtering out the oh so arousing stench, which sent heat coursing through his lower body with every whiff. Coupled with the sound, which <em> really </em>got Reita going, it had the burn of worry setting his skin ablaze. It certainly didn't help that the blond had some preferences for the noise, and Ruki and Uruha were fitting them perfectly. The next fart Uruha was ripping beside him was warm, full and bubbly as it roared from his plump behind, and the moan that the man let out afterwards was damn near pornographic.</p><p>While Reita had a fetish for gas alone, knowing that it was also something relieving made it that much hotter. Especially considering the clear discomfort his roommates were in; he wasn't about to ask or pry, but they looked bloated and uncomfortable. Knowing that the foul gas they let out was pleasurable for them too just added to Reita's inevitable arousal.</p><p>"Can't you get Gas-X or some shit like that? You two reek," Reita muttered then, removing his hand from his nose and instead opting to fan it. The stench from Uruha's latest release had wafted right up into the blond's nostrils, as he didn't have it in himself to avoid the smell completely. It had been so long since the last time he'd gotten an opportunity like this, that despite the embarrassment of exposing himself lurking in the forefront of his mind, something in the back kept him grounded.</p><p>"We don't have any, and we're too unwell to go get some. And <em> no, </em> you're not going out to get any, either," Ruki said, cutting Reita off just as the man opened his mouth to protest. "Besides, I'd rather get it all out au naturel. Don't you agree, Uruha?"</p><p>Nodding, Uruha responded not with his mouth, but with his ass. Once more he was letting go a loud, rumbling fart, parting his mouth in relief as it left his rectum. Despite the size of the fart, there was so much more still in his system, and in Ruki's, too. They knew they would be at it for quite a while longer, much to both of their appease and to Reita's demise, though he was unaware at this point.</p><p>In order to keep the reluctant man where he was, Ruki insisted on choosing a movie he knew Reita liked after the other one had ended. Surely the blond couldn't deny it, but at this point, he couldn't even if he wanted to.</p><p>Running his hand under his shirt, Ruki rubbed his tummy, which was always a little bit soft and pudgy on a normal day, but now it was larger and bloated with gas. He peered down at it with a smirk, wondering if Reita had a thing for that, too...</p><p>But that would have to wait, because right now, Ruki and Uruha's goal was to unlock the fetish Reita had kept secret thus far.</p><p>It appeared Reita had become entranced in the movie, because when Ruki shifted, the blond made no show of acknowledgment – which allowed the shorter man to scooch his ass a little bit closer, closer, and closer still, until it was just barely a few centimeters from Reita's thigh. When it was, Ruki put a hand over his stomach before he pushed and expelled yet another lengthy burst of gas, though this time, Reita could feel it directly.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Seriously, can’t you keep it on your side?” Reita glared at Ruki, forcing himself to be angry, hoping that would conceal his true feelings. Just the sound alone of Ruki’s sweet release coupled with his low moan had Reita shuddering, but he couldn’t let them know about his dirty secret, so for now, he had to pretend he was annoyed.</p><p>“Do you have no sympathy for my aching tummy?” Ruki stroked his bulging stomach, groaning deeply as it rumbled in discomfort, and Reita sighed, regretting it when he inhaled the fresh stench of Ruki.</p><p>“Being at an angle is just easier on the bowels than sitting up straight,” Uruha said, watching Reita through the corner of his eye.</p><p>“At least switch places with me so you two can bombard each other.”</p><p>“Only if you’ll let me lie with my head in your lap.”</p><p>Reita paled at that. If Uruha were to lay his head on his thighs right then, Reita was sure it wouldn’t take long before he’d be poked in the head. He was well on his way to an awkward boner, and the last thing he needed was to ensure Uruha would notice it beyond a doubt. “Thanks, I’m good,” he mumbled, missing Uruha’s satisfied grin and the silent relief that washed over Ruki. Everything was going according to plan so far.</p><p>For everyone except Reita, of course, who tried his best to occupy his mind with the movie, but he was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it all too well. It didn’t take long before Uruha shifted, raising a leg and scrunching his face up in concentration as he pushed, a hot burst of gas followed by two more quiet ones leaving him along with a groan. Reita tried so hard to ignore it, but his jeans were starting to get tight, and he regretted not wearing sweatpants when his dick twitched and he had to force down a reaction.</p><p>Another lengthy fart from Ruki had Reita’s resolve crumbling. His ass was close enough that Reita could feel the rumbles in the sofa cushion, or perhaps that was just his imagination, but it was almost impossible to hold back from enjoying what was so willingly given to him. Perhaps they wouldn’t notice if he just relaxed a little, it wasn’t like he would lose complete control, right? He could always blame it on something in the movie if they started asking questions.</p><p>Thus, when Ruki tensed up again not long after, Reita let himself relish in it, biting his tongue to keep still as the roar of it dragged out, discreetly breathing a little deeper, letting the scent linger in his nostrils. He knew he was past the point of no return when he imagined what it would feel like on his face, the soft vibrations against his nose followed by a scent that lingered in the fabric of Ruki’s pants, enveloping him in its foulness.</p><p>He felt dirty just thinking about it. He shouldn’t be having such disgusting fantasies, especially not with Ruki right there, but the more embarrassed he got, the more intense his arousal grew. Then Uruha reminded him of his presence with a long, loud fart that rippled through the air, and Reita’s mind tormented him with images of being sandwiched between them, taking turns pressing his face between their plump asscheeks, delighting in their scent instead of having to conceal his reactions like this.</p><p>He realised a bit too late that he was now rock hard, and he’d have to come up with an excuse pretty quickly unless he wanted the others to find out how filthy he really was. But then again, would that be so bad? He imagined them teasing him, calling him disgusting, and he was, wasn’t he? Secretly enjoying their putrid stench and the occasional bursts of air as they broke wind in his direction, all but squirming in his seat from nothing but Uruha and Ruki farting up a storm next to him, he should really be ashamed of himself.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, of course, Ruki and Uruha were sharing long glances between them as they watched Reita struggle with himself, knowing now that his ex hadn’t been lying when he told them about Reita’s secret. They had worried it had only been a prank, and that they’d put themselves through this for nothing, but watching Reita’s cheeks heat up as he tried his best to pretend like he was watching the movie was exhilarating, and left no room for doubt. Reita was loving this.</p><p>"Something wrong, Reita?" Ruki's low voice asked in the midst of studying the man in question with intense eyes, just as Uruha was doing on the other side of him. The shorter wanted to see how far he could push Reita before he either admitted his fetish outright himself, or he reached a point where his arousal could no longer be doubted. Quickly, Reita was reaching the latter, much to his roommates' amusement.</p><p>"No," Reita responded flatly after a moment of hesitation, as he'd gotten lost in his senses for a brief moment. It was a dangerous game to be playing, indulging himself in the others' gas whilst also trying to hide his arousal from them, and it was one he was steadily losing. One without the fetish would probably have upped and left by now, considering the room stank like hell – but Reita stayed, and that alone would raise a red flag.</p><p>"Really? You look uncomfortable," Uruha's voice sounded from the opposing side. There was a clear teasing tone to it, one that had Ruki giving a glance of satisfaction. Reita didn't respond.</p><p>Cupping the underside of his knee with his hand, Ruki lifted his thigh and leaned to the side before ripping a particularly length fart, knowing full well it reverberated against the cushion and could be felt against Reita's thigh. Through the release he held his breath, but let it out in a moan after he had finished.</p><p>"Mm... no matter how much I fart, I'm still so bloated," Ruki complained, eyeing Reita intently. The shorter man rubbed his tummy tenderly, noticing just how bloated it was. "Feel it, Rei-chan. It's huge."</p><p>"Ruki, you're gross..."</p><p>"Am I really?" There was a clear taunting to Ruki's voice now, "Uruha over there... is he gross, too? Are we disgusting to you, Reita?"</p><p><em> No, oh god, not at all, I'm the disgusting one, </em> shouted Reita within his mind, which only pumped more heated blood down to his already-hardened cock, straining painfully against his jeans as his hands lay flat over the top of it. Every time either of his roommates broke wind, he could feel his erection throb painfully, and the disgusting scent he enjoyed so shamefully put his body into a slightly blissed state. Even just catching sight of their bloated bellies and concentrated faces, followed by ones of relief, was arousing. Reita was losing this battle <em> fast. </em></p><p>All three had now forgotten about the movie, and although Reita watched it with his eyes as some sort of decoy, he wasn't <em> really </em>watching it. His ears kept alert for the slightest sound of gas, while his eyes were unfocused.</p><p>Feeling the couch cushion dip and then rise beside him, Reita saw Uruha stand up – and when he did, his ass was dangerously close to the man's face.</p><p>"Ugh, I need some water," Uruha groaned, but it was merely an excuse to stand up and tease Reita further; leaning his torso forward slightly, his hand rubbed his stomach while his ass went back. Reita didn't have it in him to move away when his roommate was letting loose a rumbling blast just centimeters from his face, the smell hitting him so strongly, his eyes watered and his nose burned, but fuck, it was so good... and the sound so up-close was so hot, it made his cock throb again. He could also feel the slightest inkling of the warm air tickling his face. "Ngh... never mind, it's too painful to get up just yet."</p><p>Uruha didn't sit down, however. His hand remained on his stomach and he bent just a little bit farther forward before pushing out shorter, yet just as powerful bubbling farts in the close proximity of Reita's face... and that was when the man knew he was done for.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he took a long whiff of the tainted air surrounding him, shutting his eyes in bliss as he did so – and fuck, after he got one whiff, he just couldn't stop. It stank so <em> good, </em>and the sounds were so hot...</p><p>"Reita," Ruki's voice murmured from the other side, lulling him out of his slight trance, "is there something you want to tell us?"</p><p>Ruki’s voice snapped Reita out of his reverie, and he realised he’d been sniffing audibly, Ruki and Uruha both now staring at him. He ducked his head, stared down at his knees and folded his hands in his lap, his cheeks practically burning with the force of his blush, and though he knew even without checking his boner was undeniable, he had to try. “Sorry, it was the sex scene in the movie. I didn’t mean to get hard and ruin the mood, I just can’t control my dick.” He was mumbling now, trying to keep his voice from faltering, but it was hard when he didn’t even believe his own excuses.</p><p>Ruki and Uruha shared a look, nodding in silent agreement, they had the evidence they needed, any more teasing beyond this point without consent would just be cruel. “That’s not it, is it?” Uruha said gently, crouching down in front of Reita and placing his hand over Reita’s folded ones, smiling sheepishly when the change in position pushed out another fart.</p><p>Reita’s eyes were screwed shut now, and he shook his head briefly. He had no idea how to explain himself or breach the subject without sounding like a creep, so he opted for just whispering an apology, though it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Ruki sat up properly, stroking Reita’s back in slow circles, feeling a little bad for him, especially with how he was still hanging his head in shame. They’d had their fun, the least they could do now was be upfront with him. “Listen, your ex told Uruha why he broke up with you. We figured you deserved to have someone fulfil your fantasies rather than estrange you for it.”</p><p>Reita was so shocked by the first part of what Ruki said, the other half of it didn’t register properly at first. “So you know?” He looked up at them both, wide, fearful eyes scanning their faces, though to his surprise, they didn’t look disgusted or upset, only sympathetic.</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re obviously not bothered by it,” Uruha said, smiling at Reita and rubbing his thumb over Reita’s hands. “Do you think we would have gone this far just to out you if we weren’t into it at least a little bit? It hurts, you know.”</p><p>“Wait, you did this to yourselves on purpose? For me?” Reita’s brows furrowed in confusion. So they had planned this all along? “But why?”</p><p>“Like I said, we want to indulge you, if you’ll let us.” Ruki shot Reita a grin, placing a firm hand on his thigh, but not moving it, wanting verbal confirmation from Reita first.</p><p>“But it’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Just how we like you,” Ruki said and winked, and Uruha rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You can say no if you don’t want it.”</p><p>Reita shook his head vehemently, biting his lip and trying to release the tension in his muscles. “Of course I want it, I’m just still adjusting to the idea that you might.”</p><p>“That’s alright, we can start slow,” Ruki said, interrupted by his own fart. He’d been trying to hold it in while they talked, but his body gave in at the last second, releasing with a quick snap that was muffled by the cushion of the couch. “As slow as our bodies will go, of course.”</p><p>Uruha laughed at that, getting up and stretching his legs before sitting down next to Reita, turning so he was facing him and leaning back until his head hit the armrest, folding his legs up and wiggling until his ass was pressed against the side of Reita’s thigh. “Speaking of, you might as well enjoy it, because I can’t hold back much longer.”</p><p>Reita had been frozen to the spot while Uruha positioned himself, but the second the warm pressure of Uruha’s gas hit his leg, he was done for. It rumbled against his leg, long and loud, and Reita’s moan nearly matched Uruha’s as it finished. He gazed longingly at that gorgeous ass, before flinching as fingers tangled in his hair, giving him a gentle nudge.</p><p>“You really are enjoying this, aren’t you, you filthy thing.” Ruki got up to make room for Reita, standing next to him now, studying Reita’s pleasured expression now that he wasn’t hiding it. “Go on, we know you want to bury your face in his cleft, might as well do it. Don’t let our efforts go to waste.”</p><p>Reita’s control was slipping, and he let it, hurriedly shifting so he was half lying on his tummy, face hovering above Uruha’s ass, almost hesitant to indulge. What if it was better than his wildest dreams and he’d never be satisfied again, never content unless he had a noseful of ass to sniff? Could he really demand that much of his friends?</p><p>And then Ruki’s hand was impatiently shoving him down, and he could do nothing but close his eyes and moan as Uruha’s cheeks enveloped him in their stinky heat.</p><p>Seeing how quickly Reita fell into the role of succumbing to his long-hidden fetish, Ruki felt pride well within himself as it meant his and Uruha's plan had been a complete success. Despite how hesitant Reita had been, how shy and unsure, how worried and afraid, the blond now seemed to be overcome with the newfound pleasure he'd been so graciously given.</p><p>Another hand placed itself on the back of Reita's head; it was Uruha's, gently pushing the man's face further between his clothed cheeks while sending a smirk up to Ruki, who matched it in its entirety. With the force of both of their hands on Reita's head, he couldn't budge–but it wasn't like he wanted to, anyway, considering Uruha was tensing up just moments later, ripping a gnarly fart directly into Reita's face this time. The heated blast sent a full body shiver through Reita and he moaned loudly, though it was muffled by Uruha's pants. The stench was so strong it made his eyes water, but fuck, it clouded his every sense and made his erection throb even more. He didn't bother hiding it anymore, now that his secret was out in the open.</p><p>"Have you ever smelled a fart this close before, Reita?" Ruki inquired from above, and Reita could hear the smirk in his tone. All the blond could do was shake his head.</p><p>Waiting so long to finally be indulged in his fetish had been well worth it, however–Ruki and Uruha had so much gas, and their farts were perfectly suited to all of his preferences, both in sound and smell; they were often long, warm, and bubbly, and their stenches were deliciously disgusting. The vibration and warmth of Uruha's fart directly against Reita's face had been more arousing than the man could have ever imagined, as fantasizing about such a thing could only go so far, considering how sensory-based it was. For the longest time, Reita had resorted to porn and videos to satisfy himself, but fuck, <em> this... </em> was beyond anything he could have ever known previously. Ruki and Uruha knew how to satisfy him perfectly, and the fact that <em> both </em>of them were choosing to indulge him despite the pain they had put themselves through in order to do so? Reita was the luckiest man alive, and slowly but surely he felt his shame melting away into gratitude–though, for kink's sake, he still felt a lingering sense of disgust that just added to the hardness of his cock.</p><p>With his face pressed so far into Uruha's plump behind, Reita's air supply was being cut slightly short, and when he took in a deep breath through his mouth, he got nothing but the smell of his roommates' lingering fart infiltrating his mouth and throat. It burned, just as the scent had done to his eyes and nose, but god, it even <em> tasted </em>good; Reita knew he would never be able to go back to just videos after today. </p><p>Having entered a state of bliss, Reita could barely register anything other than Uruha's ass in his face, but a tug at his hair brought him back somewhat. He felt his face being pulled away from Uruha suddenly, and he let out an audible whine at the loss.</p><p>"Did he just whine?" Uruha scoffed, glancing back. Ruki scoffed just the same.</p><p>"I think he did. See, he's nothing but a dog, sniffing our asses so diligently. He damn well knows it and loves it, too." Gripping harder on Reita's hair, Ruki lowered his face a few inches from Reita's. "Isn't that true, you mutt?"</p><p>Though Reita couldn't register Ruki's words very well, he understood it was something to agree too. Yes, he was a mutt, and a disgusting one at that. He loved their farts, and despite the shame that lingered within him, the pleasure of finally getting what he'd wanted for so long well outweighed anything else.</p><p>"Come on, I want to hear you say it," Ruki snarled, gripping Reita's locks harder which had the man wincing. "Tell us how nasty of a dog you are, so obedient and willing to sniff our gas."</p><p>"Smells so good... I'm a dog," Reita murmured, "a disgusting one, I could sniff your farts all day..."</p><p>That was enough for Ruki and Uruha, who were once more sharing a wicked smirk.</p><p>"Good boy," Uruha praised this time. "Put your face back in. I've got another one coming."</p><p>Reita leaned back down so quickly, Ruki didn’t even need to push, and he realised with a grin that he could let go of his hair for now, as Reita dove in between Uruha’s cheeks right as he ripped a long, loud fart. Reita’s hands went up to grip Uruha’s thighs as he moaned, seemingly trying to bury his face even deeper in his cleft, and Ruki grinned and petted his head.</p><p>“That’s it, good bitch.” Ruki glanced up at Uruha, suddenly getting an idea, gently nudging his knee. “Make room, I’ve got more to give.”</p><p>Uruha raised an eyebrow at him, but did as he asked, shifting his legs so Ruki could climb up and straddle him, groaning in discomfort as Ruki settled on his bloated tummy. “Dude, you’re heavy.”</p><p>“One moment.” Ruki chuckled and leaned down, pushing his ass back until it was hovering right above Uruha’s, resting his arms on either side of Uruha’s head. “Someone’s enjoying himself, and it’s not just Reita,” he said when he felt the distinct bulge of Uruha’s cock through his trousers, pressing up against Ruki’s crotch, and he shifted slightly, rubbing against it, grinning when Uruha bit back a moan.</p><p>“Think he’s admiring the view?” Uruha asked, and Ruki turned his head to look at Reita over his shoulder, who had pulled back to enjoy the sight, lips parted and eyes half closed as he took in the two gorgeous butts in front of him. He moaned in confirmation and rubbed his cheek against Ruki’s ass, eagerly sniffing the scent that lingered in the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“Come on, don’t be shy,” Ruki said and grabbed a fistful of Reita’s hair, pulling him forwards and forcing his face into his cleft, groaning a second later as he ripped a long fart, making sure Reita had no give to pull back.</p><p>Not that Reita had any plans to, of course. He was perfectly content right where he was, still holding Uruha’s firm thighs, nose buried in Ruki’s full ass, hearing and breathing and feeling every ripple from his rectum as he pushed out more gas. He mindlessly rubbed his face along Ruki’s cleft, soaking up the sensations and revelling in how dirty he felt, enjoying something so filthy and taboo. There was no reason he should be rock hard in his boxers just from this, but the fact that he was only made it hotter, especially when they decided to point it out.</p><p>“Can you even breathe back there?” Ruki asked, grinning when Reita responded by taking a deep breath through his mouth, squirming in Ruki’s hold.</p><p>“I don’t think he cares, the fucking mongrel,” Uruha said, stroking his hand over Ruki’s belly, giving it a push and humming in satisfaction when it set off a chain reaction. Ruki gasped and furrowed his brows, farting in quick bursts right onto Reita’s face, whose muffled moan could be heard clearly over the sound. “I think he’d be content breathing nothing but our gas all the time. The constant boner might be impractical, but he’s enough of a slut he’d probably get used to it.”</p><p>Reita whined when he heard the slightly distant sound of Uruha farting, unable to help but think it was wasted without his face there to receive it directly, but he was still a bit occupied trying his best to soak up Ruki’s stench with his face. He ran his hands slowly down Uruha’s ass, stroking it soothingly and moaning as he felt it tighten beneath his palms, Uruha’s muscles tensing before he released another burst of gas. Ruki’s grip let up, and Reita lowered his face, kissing his way along Uruha’s inner thigh to his ass, moaning as Uruha pushed out a nasty fart right as Reita’s lips reached his cleft, the taste of it almost making him flinch. It was so disgusting, and still he wanted more, gripping Ruki’s hips and pulling him down as far as he could, wanting their asses as close together as possible.</p><p>“What a greedy bitch,” Ruki mumbled, tugging teasingly on Reita’s hair as he turned to face Uruha. “You’d think one ass at a time would be enough for him, but no, he’s not satisfied with that. What do you suggest we do with him?”</p><p>“We should just let him suffocate in the filth he craves so much,” Uruha said and shrugged, pushing down on Ruki’s stomach again as he reached up with his free hand to cup Ruki’s cheek, pulling him down to kiss him as he tensed up, Reita shivering as he was blasted with both of their farts at the same time, not sure what to do with himself as he tried to find the sweet spot between both their clefts.</p><p>In the midst of their kiss, Ruki broke it momentarily to chuckle and glance back over his shoulder at the desperate Reita so eagerly sniffing between their cracks. "Which one's it going to be, bitch? Uruha's or mine?"</p><p>Unable to respond verbally to the shorter man's question, Reita merely moaned as he quickly moved his face from one to the other, back and forth, taking in long, deep breaths as he attempted to keep up with their quick releases.</p><p>"Mm, you know he can't choose, the selfish bastard. Especially not with all that we're both giving him," Uruha taunted in reply, letting rip another fart of his own directly into Reita's nostrils as Ruki pressed down onto Uruha's stomach this time.</p><p>Returning to the kiss, Ruki pushed his ass back a little, feeling his erection rub against Uruha's in the process, which sent a moan from the both of them disturbing their session; Reita followed up with a moan of his own as he was presented with Ruki's impatient behind, which released a large, bubbling burst of gas just moments later. As it did so, Ruki moaned loudly, in a way that had Reita's cock throbbing again. Knowing that it was pleasurable for Ruki and Uruha to release all of their gas without hesitation was a massive turn-on for Reita, just one more thing to add to the list of everything pushing his erection to the edge.</p><p>In the background of their farts, the sounds of his roommates making out could faintly be heard before it stopped once more. Reita noticed Ruki shift, but didn't bother opening his eyes; he simply let his nose guide him between their asses, catching every particle of stench he possibly could. Uruha let out a particularly nasty fart then, one of his loudest yet, and directly against Reita's face, too; this evoked a whine from the man who buried his nose further into the crack, clad in soft, comfortable fabric. It didn't hurt his nose when he went in further, and it trapped the smell just wonderfully.</p><p>The vibration and the warmth the fart emitted, along with the delicious stench, was almost too much for Reita as his cock began to ache. He was on absolute cloud nine, and in all his years he swore he had never experienced something so goddamn <em> hot, </em> not until today.</p><p>The greatness of Uruha's fart, Reita soon noticed, had been because of Ruki's change in position, sitting up on Uruha rather than laying down. He had pushed down hard on the other's stomach; not enough to hurt his upset tummy, but enough to push out a rather impressive fart directly into their whore's face.</p><p>Ruki's ass was still pushed back to where Reita could shove his face in, luckily, and so when the shorter man ripped another burst with a moan, Reita was doing just that: lifting his head and burying his face into Ruki's crack, pushing his nose in as far as he could muster in order to catch some of the reverberations and warmth and smell he so craved.</p><p>There was definitely no turning back to other methods now–Reita had been spoiled tonight, and he would enjoy it to the fullest.</p><p>"God, it's starting to stink in here," Uruha complained, making a 'phew' sound with his mouth. "We're disgusting."</p><p>"Not as much as this thing," Ruki chuckled then, reaching behind himself to grab Reita's hair once more, forcing the man's face into the space between his and Uruha's crack and dragging it around. "He's fucking <em> enjoying </em>it, and the more disgusting the better. Isn't that right, you nasty dog?"</p><p>Jerking his hand in Reita's hair to accentuate his point, Reita moaned and nodded obediently. While his face was still being dragged between their asses, he managed to nod and say, muffled, "Yes... it's disgusting and I love it. I'm just as gross. I'm worse..."</p><p>Smirking with satisfaction, Ruki released Reita's hair. "That's right. Don't you fucking forget it."</p><p>Turning back to Uruha, Ruki reached down between them, past their bloated stomachs, and began to palm at Uruha's erection. This caused the man to tense up his body and squirm, which forced yet another small fart out of him, much to Reita's pleasure and Ruki's amusement. Uruha returned the favour by giving a push to Ruki's chubby, bloated tummy with a smirk, and the shorter man didn't hold back as a lengthy fart escaped his hole, followed by a damn near pornographic moan. The look on his face was just as pornographic, his mouth parted into an 'o' shape, and Uruha felt his erection twitch at the sight.</p><p>Oblivious to anything except the incredible bursts of gas and two plump butts in front of his face, Reita didn't pay any attention to his two roommates, nor what had led up to Ruki getting off of Uruha. At the loss, Reita whined once more, for he was nothing but an obedient, hungry dog.</p><p>"Keep him busy for a moment. I'll be right back." When Ruki left the room, Uruha did just that by spreading his legs and grabbing Reita by the hair, pulling him further into his ass as he felt another large fart pressing against his rectum. He let it rip with a groan, his brows furrowing and eyes squinted shut as he forced out smaller bursts after it. In response, Reita took in big breaths of the noxious gas he loved <em> too </em>much. To ground himself, he gripped the man's ass tightly.</p><p>Returning to the living room a little while later–Uruha keeping Reita busy with more farts, as promised–Ruki held in hand a small bottle of lube and handcuffs.</p><p>"Put these on him," Ruki demanded, thrusting the cuffs to Uruha, "with his hands behind his back."</p><p>Uruha nodded and took them with a smirk.</p><p>Reita whined when Uruha got up from the couch, his face disappointingly assless for the moment, though he didn’t resist when Uruha grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back, locking the cuffs around his wrists. He turned his head so he could rest his cheek against the couch, looking up at Uruha expectantly, now that he was helpless to do anything himself besides lie there and sniff the still foul air.</p><p>Uruha wasn’t paying attention, however, currently occupied kissing Ruki’s neck, their bodies pressed together, the bulge in Uruha’s pants pressing against Ruki’s hip, Uruha rubbing himself against him. He kissed and nipped his way up past Ruki’s jaw, enjoying the low moans he earned for his efforts, and paused at Ruki’s ear to whisper something quietly enough that Reita didn’t hear him.</p><p>Reita furrowed his brows when he realised Uruha was up to something, watching as his hands reached Ruki’s hips, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his pants and panties and sliding them down. Reita glanced up to see Ruki grinning hungrily at him, stepping out of his pants once Uruha got them far enough down, giving his own cock a few slow strokes, grin widening as Reita’s eyes followed the movement. “He’s even more of our bitch now, you know.”</p><p>“You’re right, all tied up like that, reliant on us to give him pleasure,” Uruha said, walking over to the couch and squatting in front of it, studying Reita’s face now that he was at eye level with him. “We could just leave you like this, go fuck on our own.”</p><p>Even though he had a feeling they wouldn’t be that cruel, Reita still whined. “Please don’t, I’ve been a good boy, I’ll do anything you want,” he said, turning pleading eyes to Uruha, who shrugged and got up, making Reita’s dick twitch in his pants.</p><p>“You’re such a slut, you’d do that anyway,” Uruha said, grabbing Reita’s arms and turning him around, Reita helping by shuffling his feet, and together they got him on his back. Reita’s hands were now trapped under him, and while that might get uncomfortable after a while, right now, it just added to the vulnerable feeling he was already enjoying. When Ruki climbed up on the couch and straddled his chest, wiggling into position so his bare ass hovered right above Reita’s face, however, Reita had no complaints. He had no idea what they had in store for him, but he was certain he could lie there for hours with a view like that.</p><p>“You’re an eager little pup,” Ruki said and leaned forwards, running his palm lightly over the front of Reita’s pants, feeling the bulge and humming in satisfaction at the size, there was no doubt Reita was enjoying himself. “You should be ashamed of yourself, getting turned on by something so disgusting.”</p><p>As though on cue, Ruki’s stomach rumbled, a loud fart bubbling from his anus, hitting Reita square in the face, and it had been so long since the last one, Ruki moaned in pure bliss at the sweet release. He couldn’t quite match the sound Reita made, however, that blast had hit him full force, no cloth to filter it, even the stench was different somehow, and Reita craned his neck and sniffed intensely, trying to catch every nuance of it.</p><p>“You’ll have to move that nose to make room in a second.” Uruha got up on the couch as well, kneeling behind Reita’s head, reaching down to grip one of Ruki’s cheeks with his left hand. He squeezed the flesh in his hand a few times, grinning at the soft moans that came from the others, Ruki from the sensations, and Reita no doubt from the sight. He’d already lubed up his fingers while Ruki got into position, reaching down and stroking them along Ruki’s cleft, teasing and prodding the rim of his hole.</p><p>The first fart that hit his fingers took him by surprise, though it was only a quick one, and he suspected Ruki might have cut it off sooner than he would have otherwise. “Don’t torture yourself, let it out,” he said as he circled his fingers around his entrance, glancing down past his hand to see Reita watching, lips parted and eyes half closed, lost in bliss by now. Uruha bit his lip as Ruki’s hole vibrated with another, longer fart, the warm air against his fingers odd, but not unpleasant.</p><p>Reita whined as he watched one of Uruha’s slender fingers slip into Ruki’s plump ass, finding himself wishing that could be his tongue instead, but there wasn’t much he could do, with his arms trapped under both his and Ruki’s weight, he didn’t have any leverage. He could do nothing but watch and moan as Uruha’s finger thrust into Ruki slowly, disappearing to the knuckle before pulling almost all the way out. How such nasty, putrid smells could be coming from such a cute anus as that, Reita had no idea, but he was immensely grateful for it.</p><p>He allowed himself to be disappointed when Uruha wasted another fart, ass facing away from Reita, but the faint sound and the groan Uruha let out after would do for now. Besides, Uruha was putting himself through physical discomfort for his sake, the least Reita could do was be sympathetic. He hadn’t even noticed when Uruha had slid in a second finger, but then Uruha spread them, holding Ruki’s ass open, and Ruki tensed up and shuddered, gripping Reita’s thigh as a particularly foul fart escaped him. With Ruki’s ass stretched the way it was, Reita got the full force of it right against his nose and mouth, and he thanked Uruha silently as his eyes watered from the stench.</p><p>“He flinched at that one,” Uruha said, sounding proud of himself, before he thrust his fingers harder into Ruki, who moaned in response.</p><p>“He can pretend all he wants, I’ve got definite proof he’s enjoying himself.” Ruki squeezed Reita’s cock through his pants, drawing a strained sound from his lips.</p><p>“I love this so much, thank you for showing me what a dirty bitch I am,” Reita said, wanting to leave no doubt, sniffing the air eagerly.</p><p>“For a hopeless mutt, he’s a pretty good boy,” Uruha said, his other hand snaking around Ruki’s waist, massaging his bulging tummy before tightening his grip, squeezing gently. Ruki threw his head back and moaned as a series of short bursts left him, his cheeks tinting red, knowing Uruha could feel every ripple in his fingers, and would soon feel it in his cock, too.</p><p>A few drops of lube trickled out of Ruki's hole after he had released his string of farts around Uruha's fingers, falling down onto Reita's face beneath. When the man let out a moan at that, Ruki glanced over his shoulder with a smirk at Uruha.</p><p>"You like it when I fart out lube onto your face, you nasty fuck? The disgust never ends with you, does it?" Ruki scoffed in mockery, to which Uruha added with a degrading chuckle.</p><p>Beneath Ruki's ass, which was still heavily lubed and allowed for a few more droplets to fall onto Reita's waiting face, Reita nodded.</p><p>"I love it. I'm truly disgusting," the man agreed, mind slightly hazy through the state of bliss he was currently in. There was a wet, bubbly sound to every fart that left Ruki, the noise emphasized by the added lube–and it made Reita's cock twitch without fail.</p><p>The shorter man's gas was hindered because of the intrusion, which left him slightly backed up despite the gas he did manage to release, and every press to his gut by Uruha had him groaning. For a moment, he could forget about the discomfort as his roommate fucked him hard and good with his fingers, the sensation of the stretch and fill plus the odd press to his prostate sending a shiver through his spine and his mouth parting in a moan. But that pleasure was soon overtaken by the familiar discomfort of his bloated stomach, and Ruki couldn't help but push out a small fart against Uruha's fingers. Uruha chuckled behind him, rubbing the smaller man's tummy with his free hand.</p><p>Underneath, Reita moaned and sniffed heavily at the lingering gas. No matter how small, he adored every bit he could scrounge up.</p><p>The real treat, however, was when Ruki had finally decided he'd been stretched enough and encouraged him to remove his fingers; when he obliged, Ruki's backed-up gas released in a filthy, splattering mess right onto Reita's face below, the rawness of the stench straight from the source overwhelmingly arousing, and the lewd noise of the bubbling gas just as so. The lube bubbled and popped, and it lasted for an impressive length of time as Uruha pressed onto Ruki's stomach and eased the gas out of him, earning yet another hot moan from Ruki.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, that felt good... can't even imagine how good it's going to feel after I've been plugged up with your cock." Reita's ears perked up at that, and his eyes opened despite the lube on his face, catching sight of the beautiful, pulsing hole right above his face, which gaped to let loose another small fart. Before Reita could do much else, that same hole was descending lower, lower, and lower still, until it was pressed against Reita's face.</p><p>"Mm. I bet it'll feel good," Uruha responded, letting out a big fart of his own that Reita longed to smell–but when he had Ruki's lubed, gassy hole directly against his face without any fabric barrier, could he really complain? "Keep you backed up... then you can let it all rip in one go."</p><p>"Fuck," Ruki moaned at the thought alone, rubbing his lubed ass all across Reita's face as he did so, "I can't wait. Until then, though, I guess I could just..."</p><p>Trailing off, the shorter man didn't bother finishing his sentence verbally, because his ass did it for him instead: against Reita's slimed face, Ruki pushed out a large fart, his outer sphincter vibrating directly against Reita's skin in a way that had the receiving man groaning–as best he could with an ass planted on his face, anyway. The smell instantly clouded him and felt hot against his skin, that same heat spreading right down to between his legs.</p><p>"You smell horrible," Uruha chuckled behind Ruki, pressing his stomach once more in order to release yet another small burst against Reita's face. "I can't even imagine what it's like for the bitch down there."</p><p>"For some reason, he loves it–can't even begin to understand why, it must be humiliating."</p><p>Of course, it was beyond humiliating and all kinds of degrading for the bitch in question, but it made everything that much hotter when he was enjoying something he wasn't supposed to.</p><p>"How did we even find this freak?" Uruha scoffed in response.</p><p>"I don't know, but I'm glad we did. I never imagined having a fart slave could be so invigorating," Ruki smirked in response, grinding his ass back down into Reita's face again whilst giving himself a stroke on his cock.</p><p>"Mm, me neither. Who knew it could be so hot to fart in some mutt's face?"</p><p>Grinning in agreement, Ruki lifted his ass off of Reita's face to give the man some fresh air–not for his enjoyment, but rather to ensure he didn't suffocate for real. The shorter man's hole was still close, and when he ripped another bubbly fart, it still hit Reita's face like a train, and he let out a moan in response.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough of that–don't want him cumming just yet." At that, Ruki lifted himself off of Reita, off the couch, and into a standing position. Uruha followed, but Reita stayed still, awaiting an order. "The fuck are you waiting for? On your knees, here, <em> now." </em></p><p>Of course, Ruki's natural way of barking orders had Reita off the couch and onto his knees before the two men in an instant, his head bowed in shame, shoulders slouched.</p><p>"That's better. But look at me, bitch," Ruki snapped then, taking the man's jaw in his feminine, powerful hold. He forced Reita to look up and meet his eyes, and Uruha watched intimidatingly from above down at the mutt. "Look at you. Covered in lube... from my ass. Disgusting." Tossing Reita's head harshly to the side, Ruki stepped away with a scoff, making his way back to the couch. He bent over, putting one knee on top of the cushion while his arms draped over the back of the couch. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked at Uruha.</p><p>"Come on, you know what to do. And remember, no condom."</p><p>Reita squirmed in his spot at Ruki’s command, even though it wasn’t even directed at him. Just the implication of what was to come had him eager with anticipation, and he looked up to watch as Uruha pulled his pants and boxers down to mid thigh, grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount into his hand. Uruha watched him while he slicked up, waiting until Reita stopped staring at his dick and met his eyes before ripping a loud fart, Reita nearly moaning at the sound of it and the expression on Uruha’s face.</p><p>“You can shift around as much as you want to get a better view, or should I say better sniff,” Uruha said, positioning himself behind Ruki and gripping his hip with one hand, the other holding his cock as he lined himself up with Ruki’s entrance. “But don’t get in the way, is that clear, bitch?”</p><p>Reita nodded eagerly, lips parting as he watched Ruki’s hole contract before he let out a long, bubbly fart against the head of Uruha’s cock, who grinned and waited until he was done before slowly pushing in. Ruki and Uruha moaned in unison as Uruha buried himself to the hilt inside Ruki, giving them both a moment to adjust, groaning as his bloated stomach tensed again.</p><p>“On second thought, get here,” Uruha said and gripped Reita’s hair, dragging him behind him and pushing his face into his ass as he let loose a series of nasty farts, making sure Reita’s face was nestled snugly in his crack. Reita shuffled until he was kneeling somewhat comfortably behind Uruha, eagerly sniffing his ass now that it wasn’t covered by anything, his own cock twitching in his pants.</p><p>Uruha kept the tight grip on Reita’s hair even when he started moving, holding him in place as he rocked his hips against Ruki’s, either pushing his ass into Reita’s face, or his cock deeper into Ruki. Reita’s disappointment at being robbed of the view quickly dissipated when short bursts of Uruha’s gas hit his face while he thrust, engulfing him in the stench. He was soon moaning along with the others as they stuck to an even pace, Reita straining his ears to hear the sounds of Uruha fucking Ruki and Ruki’s low moans of pleasure.</p><p>“I can’t see him, but I’m guessing he’s enjoying himself back there,” Ruki said after a while, to which Uruha glanced over his shoulder and chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s content whenever he gets to sniff ass, the filthy mutt. As long as I don’t run out of gas, he’s happy, isn’t that right?” Uruha pulled Reita back by his hair, and Reita panted heavily, drawing in the fresh air before daring to speak, otherwise his words would have just come out as moans.</p><p>“It’s true, I’m disgusting,” Reita said, his eyes half-closed and glossy, whether from the pleasure or the eye-watering stench, Uruha didn’t care. He suspected they were one and the same to Reita at this point, anyway, shoving his face back into his ass as he let loose another fart, this one longer than the others, and he grinned when he heard Reita moan behind him.</p><p>Eventually it got too difficult to move, and he let go of Reita’s hair to grip Ruki with both hands, spreading his legs for better balance as he picked up the pace. Reita moved so he had a better view, watching Uruha’s length reappear and disappear into Ruki’s ass, over and over while Ruki moaned shamelessly. Every now and then, a fart would slip from Uruha as he pounded into Ruki’s ass, but Ruki didn’t have the same opportunity, and Reita felt bad for him when Ruki reached down to rub his bulging tummy. “Fuck, you’re plugging me up. I’m gonna have so much gas in me by the time you’re done.”</p><p>“Yeah? Does it hurt?” Uruha didn’t slow his thrusts, if anything only fucking him harder, and Ruki had to grip the couch with his free hand to keep from sliding around too much.</p><p>“Of course it hurts, you bastard, you’re fucking all my farts back into me. I feel so full.”</p><p>Uruha gestured for Reita to move closer, and Reita obeyed, trying not to alert Ruki to what was going on as he leaned in until his face was so close he could smell Ruki’s ass without even trying. Once he was close, Uruha pulled out of Ruki entirely, and Ruki cursed as his hole fluttered with involuntary gas, every fart he’d been holding in releasing all at once. Reita watched, mesmerized, as lube and precum bubbled out of Ruki’s hole, his farts wet and rancid, and Reita sniffed the air eagerly.</p><p>“Shit, a warning would have been nice,” Ruki said, brows furrowing as he emptied his stomach while he had the chance, Uruha laughing behind him.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s worth it to watch our little fart whore desperately chase your scent.” Uruha slapped Reita’s cheek before gripping his dick, pushing it against Reita’s lips, grinning when he parted them instantly. He gave a few hard thrusts into Reita’s mouth, graciously letting him taste Ruki’s ass before he pulled out, ignoring Reita’s disappointed whine as he pushed back into Ruki.</p><p>“This time you had better hold them in,” he said as he continued fucking Ruki at the same rhythm he’d had going earlier, leaning over him as he pounded into his ass, Ruki tipping his head back and moaning at how deep Uruha reached inside him. “I’m about to cum.”</p><p>"Cum in me, fuck," Ruki growled through groans and heavy breaths, biting his lip and grasping the back of the couch with vigor as his body was rocked back and forth by the force of Uruha's thrusting hips. Despite having just involuntarily let go a good amount of gas, Ruki was still filled nearly to the brim, and had plenty lying in wait for Reita, who was staring, mesmerized, at the sexual act before him.</p><p>When Uruha pushed out a bubbling fart of his own, Ruki groaned as the pain in his bloated stomach was only worsened, being unable to let anything go as he was stuffed with cock–but in order to reach the goal, he knew he had to pay a price. With that, his lips curled into a smirk as he bit his bottom lip, casting a glare at Reita who was sitting obediently, sniffing and scrounging what he could of Uruha's fart.</p><p>"God, wait until the mutt gets a load of what's coming," Ruki managed to get out between moans, watching with satisfaction as Reita perked up. Though Ruki didn't say it explicitly, Reita had an idea of what was to come, and he was enticed.</p><p>"Won't be long now," Uruha responded, gripping Ruki's hips tightly as his paced increased, jerking Ruki's smaller body roughly. Ruki felt his soft body jiggling under the force, could feel his full cheeks rippling against the thrusts–yet it only made him feel sexier.</p><p>"Hurry up, Uruha," Ruki barked over his shoulder, the pressure in his rectum and belly becoming painful, "I need to fucking fart."</p><p>"Even after you just ripped like you did?" Uruha smirked, earning a glare. "You really are full, aren't you?"</p><p>"Fuckin' right I am." Uruha ripped another burst then, the noise taunting Ruki, who quickly snapped, "you bastard!"</p><p>"Gotta give the bitch what he wants in the meantime," was the taller man's nonchalant response, staring down at the kneeling submissive who, once again, didn't hide his eager sniffing as he leaned closer to the source.</p><p>While Uruha's thrusts had slowed during their verbal exchange, they quickly picked up in pace as his goal now was to reach his high–but he was sure he'd procrastinated long enough for Ruki to build up enough gas for the finale. Feeling the familiar heat of orgasm beginning to build within his abdomen, Uruha huffed and breathed heavily as he thrust into Ruki, whose face was debauched as he succumbed to the pleasure of cock momentarily. With a few, quick thrusts, Uruha's hips were spasming in and out of pace as he felt his load burst into the canal of Ruki's bare, hot walls directly against his cock; it had been too long since he'd cum directly into someone like this, and goddamn did it feel good.</p><p>When Uruha was sure he'd milked the last of his semen inside Ruki, he stilled for a moment before reaching out to roughly grab Reita's hair and pull him close. Reita whined at the pain, but obeyed immediately.</p><p>"That's right, get his face nice and close," Ruki murmured over his shoulder, observing the men behind him. "Don't pull out until he's there."</p><p>Nodding, Uruha pulled Reita's head until his face was nestled into the junction between Ruki's hole and Uruha's softening erection. As a result, Ruki slipped a small fart around it, and that was when Uruha was pulling his hips back, ready to admire the finale they'd planned.</p><p>As expected, it was nothing short of disgusting when Ruki's now-empty, cum-filled hole spluttered with semen as his gas made an escape in a constant, bubbling stream, directly against Reita's face. Uruha's hand kept his nose pressed there, but pulled back enough so he wouldn't suffocate; the air he breathed had to be Ruki's farts and nothing but.</p><p>"Oh god, fuck," Ruki moaned loudly, reaching a hand down to press on his loaded stomach as his hole fluttered with every fart that left him, spewing cum and lube in the close proximity. "How the fuck does that smell, bitch? My farts and Uruha's cum. Disgusting, I can just imagine–and yet you're enjoying every bit of it."</p><p>It's true, Reita was enjoying it, and he relished in the feeling of Uruha forcefully pushing his face into Ruki's slimy hole, which had impressively not stopped releasing gas. The semen within had leaked and spluttered onto Reita's face, thoroughly coating it, moaning when Uruha pushed his face in further to rub the substances around. The smell was horrific–arousingly so–and Reita's cock ached within his pants as he sat there, nothing but a disgusting, fart and cum-loving hound.</p><p>"You're just going to let it go to waste? Whore, you're going to eat it too," Ruki commanded, wiggling his hips back against Reita's face. His farts came out in a lesser volume, now, but the gaping of his used asshole allowed air to come in and splutter out when needed, a makeshift fart splattering more cum onto Reita's awaiting face.</p><p>"Show some gratitude, this is more than a maggot like you deserves," Uruha said, keeping Reita's head in place, preventing him from pulling away, but giving him just enough leeway to lap at Ruki's leaking hole.</p><p>"Thank you so much," Reita said, speech slurred no doubt from pleasure, it was obvious enough how much he loved the treatment. Everything from Uruha's firm grip on his head to the nasty stench assaulting his nostrils and making his eyes water was absolutely divine, and he truly was grateful to be in such a degrading position. He kissed and licked Ruki's cleft, basking in the disgusting mix of cum and lube on his tongue, so caught up in the moment he nearly flinched when a hand cupped the front of his pants.</p><p>Uruha's hand was hot and big, squeezing his cock through his clothes and drawing desperate moans from Reita's lips, making Ruki turn his head to see what was going on. "What's this, slut, are you going to cum? Going to soil yourself like a pathetic bitch, with your nose pressed into my cleft, sniffing my farts like you can't get enough?"</p><p>Reita could only moan in response, Uruha was making it really hard to think, and he was barely managing to keep licking, eventually just pressing his tongue against Ruki's rim while he rocked his hips against Uruha's hand. Moments later he was cumming, cock twitching in his underwear as hot, sticky cum oozed from his dick, making him shudder.</p><p>Uruha's grip finally relented, and he sagged into a graceless heap on the floor, somehow managing to stay on his knees even as he leaned slightly against the couch. The next thing he knew, Ruki was standing in front of him, shoving his hard cock into his open mouth, and Reita moaned at the brutal pace Ruki started up. He parted his lips as much as he could, coughing momentarily when Ruki's cock hit the back of his throat, but he forced himself to relax, letting Ruki use his mouth however he pleased.</p><p>"Look at you, Reita, you're fucking pitiful," Ruki said, sneering down at him as he gripped his hair, holding him in place while he thrust his hips. "You like having your face fucked? Like being a useful little cocksleeve?"</p><p>Reita could do nothing but moan, unable to nod with how tight Ruki's grip on his hair was and the way he was moving. He nearly whined when he heard Uruha let out a thundering fart off to the side, wishing he could reach out for him, wanting him closer. Uruha seemed to take the hint, because a moment later, he was ripping a loud one right next to Reita's face, and he sniffed eagerly.</p><p>"Go on then," Ruki said, chuckling above him as he pulled out of his mouth, nudging Reita's head in the direction of Uruha's ass. "You just enjoy yourself while I blow my load on your face, little fart slave. You've earned it."</p><p>Reita gave a grateful hum, licking his lips at the sight of Ruki's cock, hard and leaking precum, all because of him. Uruha had turned around, providing Reita with an excellent opportunity to sniff the foul stench coming from his ass, while hungrily watching Ruki jerk off. Uruha's farts were bubbly and warm, and Reita moaned softly with every release of gas, Uruha sighing in relief for an entirely different reason.</p><p>He didn't flinch when the first few spurts of cum hit his cheek, only opened his mouth and tilted his face slightly towards Ruki. He was unfortunately forced to close his eyes to avoid getting cum in them, but he could still hear and smell Uruha's bursts of gas, accompanied by a few of Ruki's once he finished cumming.</p><p>Reita felt like he was floating on clouds, barely registered anything but the rancid smell of gas in the air and the sticky mess in his boxers until he felt a warm towel against his face. He was cleaned up gently, the cuffs unlocked and his wrists freed, and then hands were working on his pants, pulling them and his underwear off.</p><p>"So, Reita," Uruha said, contrastingly soft after how commanding he'd been earlier. "Was it as good as you imagined?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? It was better," Reita said and smiled, hoisting himself up on the couch and leaning back against it with a content sigh. "Not only was I not shamed or alienated for my secret fetish, I got to indulge in it with two of my best friends. And yeah, now that I've gotten to try it, I definitely know I like this."</p><p>"Well, the good news is, we apparently enjoyed it, too," Ruki said and chuckled, plopping down on the couch next to Reita and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit. My face could tell," Reita said, grinning when Ruki punched his shoulder for it. "I'm really glad you enjoyed it, too, even though you were fulfilling my desires."</p><p>"We're just trying to set a standard, here," Uruha said, sitting down on the other side of Reita. "If your next boyfriend isn't willing to eat junk food until he cramps up to sate your needs, he's not good enough for you."</p><p>"Mm, you guys are the best," Reita mumbled, feeling safe and warm where he sat nestled between them, and not only because of the occasional fart one of them let out.</p><p>"And you're not disgusting or weird in any way, you hear me, Reita? Sure, we call you that in the heat of the moment, but you know that's just dirty talk, right?"</p><p>"Thank you," Reita said, closing his eyes and just letting himself drift off in the comforting embrace of his roommates, content and feeling more loved than he ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>